


The Jewel in the Crown of His Treasure

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: In the moments after their first time





	The Jewel in the Crown of His Treasure

Leia felt the breath return to her lungs. Deep and filling the air came back into her and she felt the short gasps of breath from before return to a more regulated pattern. It wasn't quite back at normal yet. She needed another minute. Another minute or so and she would be able to breath normally again. She lay there watching her chest rise and fall, watching the air help her recover. She rolled over slightly and felt Han's chest beat erratically too. That made her feel better. She was feeling great already, hence the shortness of breath, but knowing that Han was as affected as she was made her feel more powerful in a new way. A new way she looked forward to exploring later. Not now. Now she felt their breaths return to them, the thick and heavy air settling like a blanket over them.

As if reading her mind Han pulled the blanket up over them both. They'd kicked it off earlier when it was too hot and sticky but now as their bodies cooled the goosebumps of chill slowly creeped in. She wasn't cold yet but she may have got there soon so she appreciated the gesture. "Thank you," she said, kicking it around their feet so it settled better around their toes.

"Should I be offended that the first thing you've said is thanking me for a blanket?"

"Mmm," she replied, shifting slightly so her head was centered more over his chest. "You expected me to be able to say anything after that?"

He chuckled lightly and she hummed again. They weren't arguing. Not now at least. Later they might. They'd spent the majority of the past four years trading out harsh blows and words said in anger. They always rubbed each other up the wrong way. They were always too brash, too loud in personality and as outspoken the other. They would find something to argue about again. That much was a given. Now though they had a peace. They had a softer coexistence going now; a peace that unfolded like the truth of an emotional confession. It held them together like the Force, penetrating and surrounding.

He kissed the top of her head and smoothed the damp hairs off of her forehead with his thumb. He brought his other arm around her shoulders to keep her pressed in against him. Idylly that thumb starting stroking the soft skin on her arm.

She felt safe. She felt protected. She felt loved. She felt all of these things as if this was the first time she was feeling them. It wasn't but it was the first time she had felt them like this. The extent to which they overwhelmed her would have scared her before. Maybe that's why she pushed them away for so long. They were in a war. She had a role in that, she had to lead. She had to be strong and lead by example. Now it was over and there was less expectations of her. Now she could love with all of her heart Now she could let Han hold her and kiss her and make her feel safe.

"Stop thinking so much, Princess."

"I'm now. Not really."

"I can hear you thinking." This was them, defecting truths to cover emotions. This was how they ended up arguing. They caused friction. They needed to stop that. They needed to use real words. They needed to tell real truths and let the other know. They needed to be in it together; in together for everything.

"This is nice," she said. It was a truth, a minimal one at that but an emotional one nonetheless. It was a start.

"This is nice," he agreed and it was enough. They were letting each other in little by little and that was enough. They were on the same page.

Leia rolled over again, turning so she was lying on her stomach. Her hand came up and starting drawing shapes on Han's chest. It was meaningless, abstract doodles that once held meaning: squadron formations and directions across the stars. The outline of the Death Star. Han's hand held on to her arm, steadying her. His other hand had been pulled into the air when she'd starting moving but now it came back to frame her face and continued stroking her hair back. It was grounding him in a way; to keep up repetitive and meaningless gestures of affection. It was nice to get to do that with her. It was as new as the rest of it but there was something preciously special about the beginnings of a new relationship. Something special and new about starting this was her.

"Now who's thinking too much?"

"This is nice," he repeated, an echo of before but stronger. She knew that if he could he would have shrugged his shoulders and avoided her gaze. But instead, in this moment, he sought her out, meeting her softened look and smiling gently back, hesitantly.

She wriggled up slightly so she didn't have to lean up so far to kiss him but he leaned down to reach her as well. They kissed gently, their lips moving against each other's in a solid press. Leia pressed her hands down flat on Han's chest, feeling the beat of his heart through them. Han cupped Leia's face in his big hand, fingers under her chin and holding one side of her face. Gently but not too soft. She wasn't breakable and they both knew it. They'd argued over it not so long ago, in the moment before this one. This was a softer moment than that one, lips moving not in urgency but in laziness. Hands idyllic and moving gently and slowly.

The next moment began here from the nice quiet bubble they staying in as they let their breaths catch up with them. They had time for it. They had all the time now to be together.

Han deepened the kiss first. If Leia had put more pressure on his chest or moved he would have let her. This was new and he would let her do whatever she wanted to, when she was ready to.

She didn't pull back though. She let him draw her closer, let him steal back the breath she had just recovered.

She moved over, lifted her leg to straddle him. His hands drifted, moving from her arm and face to rest at the small of her back. Not lower. Not yet. His princess still had the chance to climb off him and curl back down. He'd be okay with that. She would be with him, letting him love her and that was enough.

She moaned low in her throat, a rumble that Han could feel vibrating against his own chest before it escaped her. He gripped her tighter and she clenched her thighs slightly, a deliberate pressure on her part: a wordless consent.

Still Han broke apart their kiss. Her eyes had widened to black and her cheeks were flushing again. She leant forward and nipped at his lip, dragging it between her teeth for a second. She rocked her hips a little before leaning back down to kiss him.

This was not the same hunger as before. That was the rush of pent up emotions seeing release. Now they had time to go slow. To sink into each other and move languidly, exchanging lazy kisses with every slow roll of the hips. This was the time to be together. This was their time to love. This was their time to make love. In that moment of togetherness, after the war and the dancing and the suppressed feelings and confessing them, after all of the moments leading up to it: the fast and the frenzied, the rush, the breaking of the tide and the gentle wash away: that is what they did.


End file.
